


A Knight For Two

by JLDavenport



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Incest, Multi, Other, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLDavenport/pseuds/JLDavenport
Summary: Tharja and Cordelia have been lovers for some time now, and, while it's not the romance Cordelia ever envisioned for herself, surrendering herself at the Plegian's mercy has proved satisfying on a level she'd never imagined. But, a Dark Mage's desires are ever escalating, and tonight she has two big surprises for her Pegasus Knight... or, perhaps that should be three?POSTING ON BEHALF OF AN ANONYMOUS FRIEND. I didn't write this, but the author has no Ao3 account and asked me to post it for him.
Relationships: Sallya | Tharja/Tiamo | Cordelia, Serena | Severa & Tiamo | Cordelia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	A Knight For Two

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: FIRST OFF AND MOST IMPORTANTLY: I really want to clarify that I did not write this story. I don’t want to be taking credit for something done as a great favour (albeit by commission) from someone else. This was created by a good friend of mine who doesn’t have an Ao3 account, but who’s been kind enough to let me post it on his behalf. I really do hope you enjoy it, I’m certainly happy with the outcome!
> 
> So! Something a little different. The next chapter of ACoT should be out soon, but in the meantime, hopefully you guys enjoy this. Be warned that it contains F/F, some incest and some Futa, so if that’s not your jam, then this story isn’t going to be for you.

**A Knight For Two**

\---------------------------------***********************---------------------------------

Humming on a merry tune while cleaning up the armoury tent, the Pegasus Knight Cordelia felt relieved that her shift would soon be over. The Shepherds had set up their base camp near a river, with most of the soldiers' tents placed close to it while the supply tents were positioned a bit further away, remaining isolated save for a few guards and people preparing the equipment for the following day. As such it was a rather quiet night, far more subdued than one would've expected of the lively Shepherds' camp, but the tranquillity was nice while it lasted; come tomorrow, Cordelia's ears would no doubt be barraged by all manner of noises, though she wouldn't have it any other way.

Pushing a sturdy crate towards the back of the large tent, the redheaded warrior wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and tugged at the neckline of her dress to let in some air. She wasn't wearing her armour, sporting only her red and white uniform and matching thigh high boots. Her long, crimson hair cascaded down her back all the way down to her thighs, following the motions of her body as she worked, looking pristine even after a long day, showing just how much the Pegasus Knight cared for it.

Then, the large, beige tent flaps were opened, letting in a cool night breeze before they were promptly closed. Cordelia turned around, and saw Tharja standing there, who looked back at her with a curious look. Wearing a revealing, Plegian Dark Mage outfit which left little of the black-haired woman's body to the imagination, she walked up to the redhead and snaked an arm around her lower back.

"Good evening." She said, her dry voice carrying a hint of amusement. Pulling the taller woman closer, Tharja smirked as her hand trailed further down the Pegasus Knight's body.

Shaking her head, Cordelia wriggled out of the sorceress' grasp. "Good evening, Tharja. As you can see, I'm working now." Moving on to continue pushing the heavy box, she felt a hand on her rear, giving it a light squeeze.

"Tsk tsk tsk..." Tharja clicked her tongue condescendingly, not letting up that easily. "I believe that's not the relationship we've established, Cordelia."

A shiver spread throughout the redhead's body at those words, emanating from her spine and reaching all the way to her fingertips. Knowing what the mage wanted, Cordelia chose to ignore her, continuing to work in silence.

Unimpressed but entertained, Tharja grinned as she fixed her midnight black hair in preparation for what was to come. "I do like it when you play hard to get." With a surprising amount of force, she pushed the Pegasus Knight on top of the wooden crate, now feeling up her ass with both hands. "You even prepared a 'bed' for us."

Biting her lip so as to not let out a moan, Cordelia said, "N-No, that's not it..." Gods, why was her legs turning to jelly? This wasn't the first time she and Tharja had been alone like this, nor would it be the last, yet it always got the knight's heart racing like nothing else. Of course, being a soldier, she was too proud to admit such things too easily; Tharja would have to work harder for that confession.

"Hm hm hm..." Chuckling to herself, Tharja kept holding down the Pegasus Knight, twirling her fingers which produced a spell that tied her wrists behind her backs, a soft glow making Cordelia unable to separate them. Once the sorceress made sure the spell was strong enough, she walked to the other side of the crate, the smugness in her eyes never fading. Wordlessly, she began to remove her clothes, though there wasn't much to actually undress.

Cordelia grunted, straining against the spell, yet was distracted by the mage's gorgeous body, marvelling at the flawless, pale skin and the large, full breasts which were the envy of almost every woman in the army. The ease of which she stripped spoke of confidence; Tharja had no need for flattery or pretty words, she knew full well just how impressive her body was, and as if to highlight that she traced the side of her thin waist and round hips with two fingers, laughing as her captive followed the digits with wide eyes.

Assured that she had the redhead's undivided attention, the sorceress made her a slow, sweeping motion with her hand in front of her exposed sex, a faint, purple glow appearing out of thin air. Suddenly, a massive cock sprung forth between her legs, already standing fully erect and throbbing vigorously.

Sucking in her lips, the Pegasus Knight discreetly rubbed her thighs together. She had seen this many times before now, on nights just like this one, but it always got her going like nothing else. To see the beautiful, secretive Plegian mage standing before her, naked and with a cock that would put even the most well-endowed man to shame was almost as pleasant an experience as actually feeling the magical rod inside of her.

Of course, she remained too proud and stubborn to readily admit such things.

Taking a step forward, Tharja rubbed the rock-hard cock over Cordelia's face, ignoring the spluttering confusion and half-hearted attempts the tied-up woman did to distance herself from the mage's temporary member. "Now now..." She said admonishingly, grabbing a fistful of the knight's hair to make her hold her head still, making it easier for her to grind at her leisure, sighing contently.

Cordelia could feel every throb, every twitch of need as the thick rod pressed hard against her face, suppressing a moan as her lips grazed against the middle part of it. She had no idea how the magic behind this worked, but she could not argue with the results; the penis felt indistinguishable from every other part of Tharja's body, yet she knew it was only a temporary conjuration, though one that could give them both incredible pleasure.

"You seem to enjoy this quite a bit. Perhaps we won't even need to get serious today...I could just do this all night and leave you tied on top of that crate." Tharja suggested, letting go of the other woman's head as she slowly circled behind her. "But I know that a whore like you wouldn't be satisfied with that, and so I prepared for a little...assistance tonight, to make sure you really get your fill."

Trying to stand up straight, the mage pushed her down harshly on top of the crate with a patronizing tsk. "Don't be such a spoilsport; you'll find out what I mean soon enough." Keeping her palm on the knight's back, Tharja turned around and raised her voice slightly, signalling that she wasn't talking to Cordelia, "You can enter now."

Shocked at the sudden turn of events, Cordelia tried turning around to look at Tharja. "W-Wait, what's this?!" This was unlike their previous encounters; they had always been alone before, and it had never dawned on the her that the mage would be capable of betraying the trust they shared. While she still had faith in Tharja, the thought of someone else, no matter who it may be, seeing her like this was a mortifying thought.

A new pair of footsteps approached after the tent flaps were opened and then closed, yet Cordelia could not fathom a guess as to who it may be. The footsteps were light and confident, not speaking of any shock or surprise to what was transpiring within the tent.

"Now..." Tharja began, leaning in closer to Cordelia, her full lips curved into a small, secretive smile. "As I always feel obligated to tell you, you may stop this at any time but that would be dreadfully boring, wouldn't you agree?" Her voice was serious and playful at the same time, meaning what she said but at the same time knowing that the redhead wouldn't say no to being ravaged by her.

Meeting the sorceress' gaze the best she could, defiance blazing in her eyes, the Pegasus Knight said, "I can take anything you throw at me." Her voice was confident, not betraying the excitement and longing she felt inside.

"Oh really, Mother?" A familiar, arrogant voice said as a new hand found its way onto Cordelia's back. "We'll see just how long that brave facade holds up."

Staring in utter shock as Severa walked around the crate and stood in front of her, Cordelia's mouth stood agape. "S-Severa?! What the...how? When?!" Racking her brain for a suitable question that would make sense of all of this, Cordelia struggled against her bonds, but she could not break free.

Flicking one of her long, red pigtails, the younger woman sounded annoyed. "Doesn't matter. Tharja gave me an offer, and I accepted, so I hope you're prepared to get fucked, because I don't want to wait." With that blunt statement, Severa stripped out of her tunic and light brown pants, then without any hesitation she got rid of her cute, pink underwear which looked as though they had cost quite a bit more gold than her combat gear. Her breasts were modest, but her body was beautiful nonetheless, thin, lean muscles giving her appearance a healthy and youthful look.

"If you're staring this badly now, Mother, just wait until you see this," she looked over at Tharja, who was still standing behind Cordelia, her hand now placed firmly on her ass, "Do it."

The same purple glow from before appeared between Severa's legs, and the Pegasus Knight understood exactly what would happen. Before she could say anything, a massive cock sprung forth between her daughter's legs, and just like Tharja before her, the younger woman grabbed hold of Cordelia's hair and began rubbing the huge rod across her face.

"Hmpf?!" Cordelia sputtered, surprised at how fast things were progressing. As if this wasn't enough, the Tharja had begun rolling up the Pegasus Knight uniform and pulled down her panties, rubbing her massive cock against the redhead's large, now bare ass. It was difficult to keep up with only Tharja during their nightly adventures, but two of these wonderful cocks at once? Cordelia's mind was sent spinning even though they had just gotten started, and the pressing need to find out how and why Tharja and Severa had forged this unlikely alliance faded.

As if they had practiced this well in advance, Tharja began prodding Cordelia's wet, warm entrance while Severa brought the tip of her penis to her mother's mouth, inserting the glans which the Pegasus Knight immediately began sucking on. It was so thick that even though only the tip had been inserted, it had already gotten harder to breathe properly. The taste was wonderful, salty and warm, and it was hard not to let out a moan in appreciation.

"Gods, she's already going at it, the slut." Severa muttered, inserting even more of her new addition. She let out a quiet grunt, sounding as though she didn't want to be completely honest with her feelings, either.

Chuckling dryly, Tharja finally began filling Cordelia's tight pussy up with her large cock, getting it in with some difficulty. The Pegasus Knight shivered and thrashed on top of the crate, caught between two women who wanted nothing more than to ravage her, stuffing two of her holes at the same time. Reaching deeper and deeper, Cordelia's body grew tenser, adrenaline coursing through it as never before.

Fondling the bound woman's ass, Tharja had almost finished shoving in her cock; it was unlikely the whole thing would fit, given its absurd size, but the Sorceress had never worried about being rough with her lover and every centimetre she forced inside resonated with intense pleasure through both herself and the Pegasus Knight, and so, slowly but surely, the thick rod disappeared further inside the thoroughly overstuffed pussy. "This feels as good as always." Tharja cooed as she began moving her hips back and forth, slapping one of her lover's cheeks harshly, eliciting a stuffed, surprised cry from Cordelia. "How does my enormous cock feel, Cordelia? The one you always seem to so desperately crave even though you pretend otherwise. Go on, tell me."

Cordelia could only let out a muffled wheeze as almost half of her daughter's rod had been shoved into her mouth, preventing her from speaking. Soon it would reach down her throat, and the Pegasus Knight awaited it with both dread, excitement and eagerness.

"Speak up now, and maybe one day I'll let you do this to me. But only if you ask nicely...right now." Tharja added gleefully, adding more force to her thrusts as Cordelia's juices seeped down her shapely thighs. A sloppy sound was heard every time she jammed her rod as deep into the redhead as she could, followed by a muffled groan and a constant stream of gagging noises.

Naturally, Cordelia could offer no response, her mouth being thoroughly preoccupied with another task, all while trying to make sure she got enough air into her lungs so as to not pass out. She felt as though she was balancing on consciousness' edge, not merely due to the aforementioned lack of oxygen, but because all of her senses were being challenged at once without offering any reprieve. The salty taste of fat cock, the sounds of her gagging and thoroughly impaled cunt, the from tears partially blurred sight of Severa's taut stomach and modest breasts getting closer and closer...everything blended together and made Cordelia's body feel as though it was on fire.

The trio remained like this for minutes on end, growing only louder and more frantic a time passed. Cordelia felt uncomfortable tied up and spread out on a crate, unable to move; the wooden crate's surface may have been smooth, but it was still hard. However, the sense of unease and lack of mobility only added another dimension of pleasure for her, as it always had, and Tharja knew it. There was something so thrilling about...just letting go, to have someone else take control and lead the way, and the Plegian mage was brilliant in that respect.

Cordelia could tell the other two were getting close. Severa kept her eyes closed and her hands firmly on the back of her mother's head, shoving in a good part of her cock with every thrust, forcing it down a strained throat. Meanwhile, Tharja's grip on the Pegasus Knight's round, supple cheeks were harder than ever, aiding her in the frenzied thrusts that reached into the redhead's very core and caused the crate to push towards the corner of the tent, little by little.

And it wasn't as though Cordelia was any better of herself. She could feel her eyes rolling into the back of her head, her lungs working overtime trying to keep up with all the sensations and the mostly blocked throat. No one could take a cock as amazing as Tharja's without running the risk of temporarily losing their mind to pleasure, and for Cordelia that moment seemed to crawl closer by the second.

Eventually, both Tharja and Severa came at the same time. Large quantities of thick, white seed flooded both her throat and pussy, before they pulled out and sprayed it over her ass, face, and body, ruining her uniform in the process. Severa seemed to aim at both her mother's face and hair, looking to dirty it as much as she could, all while making a relieved face as a blissful orgasm coursed through her body.

Sputtering, coughing and shaking, Cordelia came as well while everything turned white and the thick smell of cum filled the tent. These were no normal orgasms, she knew that much, as the quantity was beyond what anyone could hope to produce, but it made for an effective display of lust. Thick globs of seed trickled down the crate and onto the ground, dripping from her long hair and the side of her mouth.

"Guho...oooh..." Cordelia moaned, trying to regain her ability to breathe and see normally, unhindered by large loads of cum. Her mind was still racing as well, and her body felt sluggish after the orgasm, but she found she could suddenly move her arms again, and she used that opportunity to wipe her eyes clean, at least.

But that was not to last, as Tharja lifted her up from the crate by grabbing her hair, forcing her to stand up as she quickly got to work on removing the Pegasus Knight's now cum-stained uniform. Severa, catching on immediately, bent down and helped her out of the thigh high boots. Cordelia saw that her daughter's cock was still fully erect, and she could feel a stiff rod behind her burying into her back, the incredible size making the shape and feel of it unmistakable.

Soon, Cordelia was stripped and just as naked as they were. Standing taller than the other two women, her muscles were more pronounced yet lean at the same time, and her hips were noticeably wider than the other two's. However, in spite of such a beautiful body, the Pegasus Knight felt a twinge of shame for her almost non-existent bust, and it pained her to see that even her own daughter's breasts were bigger.

And yet Severa didn't seem to mind, circling behind her mother with a whistle. "Damn, Mother, what a fat ass you have!" She delivered a harsh slap to it, causing the sizeable cheek to jiggle and redden.

"Kyaaa!" Cordelia cried, bringing her hand to where she had been struck.

"Too easy, Mother!" Severa said gleefully and struck the other cheek, laughing at the reaction. "Gods, I could do this all night; watching your enormous ass jiggle like jelly is almost as good as fucking your mouth!"

"Hiiyaaa!" Cordelia shrieked, covering both of her cheeks this time, distracted enough not to notice Severa walking in front of her as both she and Tharja lifted her up, squishing the Pegasus Knight between their two bodies. The mage's big, soft breasts pressed against her back, while the younger woman's cocky grin was more infuriating than ever. "W-Wait, what're you planning on...Hngh-AAAH?!"

Sharing her weight between them, the other two women could easily focus on fucking her even in this position as Cordelia wrapped her long legs around Severa's lower back. Severa's cock claimed her still sensitive pussy, while Tharja's began penetrating her ass. They laughed in unison, as if they had prepared and practiced for this for weeks.

Almost passing out and cumming at the same time, Cordelia struggled to retain consciousness. Being fucked by two such massive cocks took its toll, making her grit her teeth and tense every inch of her body, including her face, and she didn't even care about Severa's mocking laugh. She could still feel the cum dripping from her face, hair, and thighs, leaving drops of it everywhere on the ground, scattering in every direction as she tossed and turned her head. Wrapping her arms around her daughter, she leaned forward just a bit, but was pulled back by the hair by Tharja.

"My, my, looks like someone's getting excited." The mage whispered with only a hint of effort. Her breasts still pressed softly against the taller woman, feeling downright cold against Cordelia's warm, sweaty body. "How does it feel to be fucked in two holes at once?"

"Ghaaa...uuuh..." Cordelia moaned through gritted teeth, unable to produce a verbal response.

Giggling, though in a manner more ominous than sweet, Severa spoke up through her grunts. "I think this suits Mother dearest just fine; we can barely fit inside her and yet she moans and groans like a little slut! Gods, it feels good to see her reduced to this mess!" As if to emphasize her words, she added more power to her next few thrusts, making Cordelia arch her neck backwards.

"I made a good decision to let you in on this." Tharja replied amusedly, reaching further and further inside Cordelia's ass. "Mm, I think I like your ass almost as much as I like your tight little cunt, Cordelia." The mage whispered. "It's not as wet and welcoming but it is tight, and I adore the feeling of you just barely being able to accommodate me, like I'm keeping you right at the breaking point."

The words barely registered in Cordelia's mind. Her vision was blurry, and her mind had become a jumbled mess. Fastened between the other two women like this, she had no need to take an active role at all. She could merely let go of everything and enjoy herself being thoroughly ploughed so deep she could even see her stomach swelling up every time Severa buried her cock inside of her almost to the shaft. She was pretty sure she had had a series of smaller orgasms already, but now it was building up to another massive one.

Tightening the grip around Severa's waist even harder, Cordelia cried out in bliss, wave after wave of pure ecstasy wracking her body. She placed a hand on her face which quickly got sticky due to the thick coating of cum still remaining, and stuck out her tongue as it felt as though she would actually pass out this time.

Yet the other two hadn't had their fill, and kept going even as the Pegasus Knight was cumming, giving her no reprieve for several more minutes, and during all that time, Cordelia felt as though she was merely having one long consecutive orgasm, which lasted until her holes were once again painted white by enormous quantities of cum.

Letting the Pegasus Knight fall down onto the ground in a messy pile, Severa and Tharja grabbed their rods and aimed them at Cordelia, letting out a few more salvos of cum over her. Her legs, stomach, breasts, and face were all covered in their seed, and Cordelia could merely offer a few weak gasps as she basked in the afterglow of what had transpired. Body twitching, her vision began darkening as it had reached its limit, though she saw Tharja weaving her hand and removing her and Severa's penises and returning them to normal.

"Aaaw, do we have to let up this soon? I'm sure she can take another round or two." Severa said, putting her foot down on Cordelia's belly.

Tharja laughed, sounding tempted by the proposal. "Oh, I've got another, more long-term plan in mind...fufufu..." Pulling back Severa, the sorceress looked down on her exhausted lover and said, "Sleep. You'll need it."

And just like that, Cordelia fell into a deep slumber, her last thoughts a mixture of curiosity and satisfaction, as always was the case when dealing with Tharja.

\---------------------------------***********************---------------------------------

When Cordelia awoke next, she was unaware of how long she had been asleep, but her body was still weak and sticky. What's more, she remained inside the large tent, and she could only assume no one had walked in on her in this state, thank the gods. Not having the energy to sit up just yet, she looked over at the crate where the night's activities had begun and saw that it bore no trace of what had happened, most likely thanks to Tharja's magic. Well, that was something at least; now she wouldn't have to explain to Anna or Chrom why their equipment smelled strongly of cum.

Her insides still felt warm and satisfied, like she had gone to a hot-spring after an intense workout. Of course, she would need to talk to Severa once she had recovered, and she should probably be afraid of someone walking in on her, but for now, she allowed herself the luxury of lying still.

But then, she heard faint, uncertain footsteps outside. They sounded strange and awkward, and while Cordelia should have hurried to hide, she had no energy to move just yet. The tent flaps opened and closed, and in came Noire, who kept her back to the redhead, keeping her hands on the flaps as she took a deep breath.

"U-Ummm..." She began, playing with her midnight black hair, nervous as always. "Mother said I would find you here."

Sighing, Cordelia felt as though she had lost all sense of shame after being exposed to Severa anyway, and took the news better than she thought she would. "And?" She asked, her voice hoarse.

Noire turned around, her pretty, gaunt face blushing lightly, and her large breasts strained against her clothes as they tended to do, always a source of Cordelia's jealousy. What was new, however, was the absurdly large cock which weren't even able to be contained by her green pants. It was even bigger than Tharja's had been, impossibly thick and unable to be contained in her clothes. If Tharja’s shaft had been huge, then Noire’s was _titanic_!

Eyes widening, the redhead understood what Tharja had said now. Her body was still weak and sensitive, and now she were to be ploughed by something like that? Impossible! It wouldn't even fit! ...So why was she having a hard time keeping a grin from her face, even though merely inserting that thing would probably send her into an orgasm-induced coma that would last for a week?

"A-And, well...she said you would take care of this. Is...is that true? I mean, I don't want to impose." Noire said, fidgeting with her fingers.

Thinking it over for a few seconds, Cordelia nodded. "Well, if it's a request from Tharja, how could I refuse?"

\---------------------------------***********************---------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: And there we go! That was pretty damn fun, wasn’t it? I dunno about you, but somehow Cordelia just seemed to be the perfect target for some Futa-enhanced mayhem. It’s not something I’ve ever written before and I’m not sure if I would know how to write something like this, but it’s something that I like occasionally as a fun kink (not always, but occasionally) and I found this really damn fun.
> 
> Again, I didn't write this story, I'm posting it on behalf of the author who doesn't have an Ao3 account. It was my idea for Noire to pick up where they left off afterwards though, ‘cause isn’t that just always better? Haha!
> 
> If you liked this, or want more like it, drop a line in the comments and I’ll make sure the Author reads them!


End file.
